le musicien
by freyandchris
Summary: Allen, blessé, se réveille chez un noah. Il apprend alors qu'ils veulent se débarrasser du noah qui vit en lui. Mais voilà, que vas-t-il se passé après que le quatorzième soit mort? personnage OCC.


Titre : le musicien.

Paring : M à cause d'un lemon (pas superbe mais je ne suis pas trop doué, gomen)

Disclaimer : Katsura Hoshino ça vous dit quelque chose ? Pour moi c'est le mangaka de -Man

Note : Risque important de OCC.

Allen avançait difficilement dans la rue. Il avait été séparé de ses amis à cause d'akuma de niveau trois. Il se tenait au mur pour continuait de marcher. Sa veste d'exorciste avait rendu l'âme et Allen le regrettait bien fort avec le moins dix qui régnait dans la ville. De plus sa chemise blanche se tachait d'un sang pourpre. Son flanc gauche avait été touché. Pas mortellement, mais assez gravement pour que cela devienne mortel si l'on ne le soignait pas et que l'hémorragie ne s'arrête pas. Sa main droite appuyer sur sa blessure tandis que l'autre prenait des appuis sur les murs. Sa respiration était saccagée et sa vision se brouillait. Il serrait les dents à cause de la douleur. De temps en temps un cri plaintif sortait de ses lèvres. Il essayait de rejoindre l'église où il pourrait utiliser l'arche pour retourner au QG. Mais l'église se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. Ce qui ne découragea pas le maudit qui avançait pas après pas vers sa destination.

Il sentait ses poils se hérissaient à cause du froid et sa respiration devenir de la buée blanche devant lui. Il évitait comme il pouvait les plaques de givre sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que le seul point chaud de son corps était sa blessure qui lui faisait subir un martyre.

Ses pieds étaient lourds, son corps était lourd. Il grelottait de froid alors qu'il sentait ses joues et son front être de plus en plus chaud. Il jura silencieusement en comprenant que la fièvre s'était déclarée. Il trébucha et s'étala sur les pavés de la cité. Il cracha un cri désarticulé de douleur. Il se roula sur le dos et utilisa ses deux mains pour compresser sa blessure. Mais le flot de sang ne tarissait pas et continuait de coulait hors de l'adolescent.

Allen comprit dans quelle situation il était et essaya de se relever. Il ne poussa qu'un cri qui brisa le silence de la nuit. Sa respiration se hachait alors que sa vision se troublait de plus en plus. Il sentit les larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient sur ses joues brûlante. Il sentit sa conscience s'envolait lentement. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de rester conscient. Mais il sentit bien vite que ses efforts était inutiles et il jura faiblement avant de s'évanouir.

Le soleil brillait doucement au-dessus de la cité. Les rayons traversaient les rideaux fin pour caresser la peau du jeune homme endormi. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans la pièce par un radiateur et une lourde couverture recouvrait l'endormit. Une serviette humide avait été posée sur son front du jeune homme et sa respiration était douce. Bien que ses joues étaient encore un peu rouges à cause de la fièvre, qui avait bien diminué que quand elle s'était déclarée. Un homme brun entra dans la pièce et trempa la serviette dans une cuve d'eau froide et cristalline. Il la reposa sur le front de l'endormit et passa une main sur les joues pour vérifier sa température. Il soupira faiblement et sortit de la chambre, silencieusement.

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux se rendant compte qu'il était encore en vie. Son corps avait été placé dans un lit moelleux et chaud. Il sentait que sa température était encore un peu haute et que quelque chose d'humide avait été posée sur son front. La pièce, dans laquelle il résidait, était claire et peu meublé. Il y avait une armoire, une petite table basse, un radiateur et le lit où il était, qui était placé au centre de la pièce. Il se releva un peu et grimaça en sentant sa blessure se réveiller, elle, aussi. Il plaça sa main à son flanc et sentit un bandage. Il écarta les draps et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus que son caleçon sur lui. Il rougit un peu et regarda le pansement. Il recouvrait tout son flanc et donc une partit de son torse. Il se cala contre l'oreiller et reposa les draps sur lui. Il chercha des yeux ses habits mais ne les trouva pas. Il enleva la serviette qui reposait sur son front et la remit dans la cuve d'eau. Il regarda par de là la fenêtre pour essayer de comprendre où il était.

La porte s'ouvrit un long moment après son réveil. Allen tourna la tête vers la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, cela devait être un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait croire ses yeux. Cela était impensable. Devant lui se trouvait Tyki Mikk, un noah. Et il n'était pas en état de se battre. Cette fois il était sur qu'il allait mourir. Tyki lui avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Allen essaya de s'éloigner de l'homme. Il posa une main au front de Allen et sourit simplement en remarquant qu'il n'avait presque plus de fièvre.

-tu vas mieux on dirait.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Tyki arqua un sourcil avant de se lever.

-C'est moi qui t'es trouvé dans la rue entrain d'agonisait. Ça fait une journée que tu dors. Tu dois être affamé, je me trompe ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le ventre du plus jeune émit un son plus que répondant. Allen rougit alors que Tyki sourit une fois de plus et partit de la chambre. Il revient très vite avec un plat de pâtes et un gigot d'agneau. Allen jugea les plats et regarda son « sauveur ».

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sur la défense.

-pourquoi quoi ? Reprit le plus âgé.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

-on ne peut te laisser mourir. Tant que l'on a pas enlevé le Noah en toi !

Allen écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi dire. Tyki le regarda et commença à expliquer :

- Le compte a appris que le quatorzième avait élu domicile dans ton corps. Et le compte ne veut pas qu'il revienne à la vie.

Allen fronça les sourcils.

-pourquoi pas me tuer alors ?

-Il irait dans un autre corps qui possède sa mémoire. Donc le compte veut tuer le Noah en toi avant qu'il prenne totalement possession de ton corps. De ce fait on doit essayer de ne pas te tuer. Alors quand je t'ais vu évanoui dans la rue et entrain de te vider de ton sang, tu penses bien que je t'ais sauvé.

-à cause des ordres du compte ?

Un sourire étrange apparut sur le visage de l'homme.

-pas seulement ça ! Mais je ne vais pas te dire ma raison personnelle pour t'avoir sauvé. Mais pour l'instant tu dois manger. Le docteur a dit que tu avais pour une semaine avant d'être guéri. Alors mange et repose-toi ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit appel-moi.

Et il sortit après ces paroles, laissant un Allen perdu. La faim lui tordant l'estomac il consentit à manger ce que le noah lui avait amené. Dès qu'il eut fini la seule chose qu'il fit c'est hurler le prénom de tyki ! S'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se laissera mourir de faim. Tyki revient dans la chambre, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

-qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-j'ai faim !

Il eut un blanc avant que l'homme se reprenne.

-avec tout ce que je t'ai amené ?

-je mange plus que la normale à cause de mon innocence donc j'ai encore faim.

Il soupira et prit les plats vide.

-je vais te préparer autre chose.

-en grande quantité ! Lui expliqua Allen en le voyant partir.

Dès qu'il fut à nouveau seul, et l'estomac un peu rempli, il put enfin réfléchir correctement.

Ils voulaient se débarrassaient du Noah en lui. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas, même si de ce fait il ne pourrait plus contrôler l'arche. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de tuer ses proches. Et il savait que le noah était réveillé en lui, tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il prenne le dessus sur lui. Sur ce point il était d'accord avec le compte, aussi bizarre que cela soit.

Tyki avait avoué qu'il y avait une autre raison sur la raison de son sauvetage. Et ça Allen se demandait bien quoi ? Après tout pourquoi le noah le sauverais-t-il si ce n'est à cause des ordres du compte ? La vengeance ? Il ne savait pas, mais une chose de sur il allait découvrir cette raison.

Et après ?

Là il ne savait pas quoi penser. Qu'allait-il se passer après qu'il serait débarrassé du noah ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il arrêta de penser quand Tyki revient avec un énorme plat de riz et avec deux entrecôtes de porc. Il avala le tout et Tyki dut même lui refaire cuir de la viande avant de lui amener un fromage entier avec une baguette. Allen mangea tout ce que lui donna le noah. Tyki resta étonné devant les quantités de nourriture qu'avalait le plus jeune. Il se demanda même comment faisaient ses compatriotes pour nourrir se troue sans fin.

-merci. Dit très bas le jeune homme, mal alaise de remercier son ennemi.

Tyki sourit et répondit :

-de rien. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu veux quoi que se soit.

Allen hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il se recoucha correctement et recommença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il s'endormit sans sens rendre compte. Il se réveilla quand son estomac gronda à nouveau. Il soupira et hurla le prénom de Tyki. Celui-ci arriva, mais cette fois-ci avec du désinfectant et des bandages.

-je dois changer tes bandages. Tu me diras après ce que tu veux. Déclara tranquillement l'homme. Allen hocha la tête et repoussa les draps et s'assit dans le lit, tout en grimaçant. Tyki s'assit sur le rebord du lit et défit lentement et doucement la blessure. Il désinfecta la plaie, à nouveau. Allen regarda sa plaie mais dévia vite son regard. Il n'aimait pas trop regarder ses blessures. Puis le noah se mit à le panser. Et là, le plus jeune eut le rouge qui lui monta aux joues en sentant les bras de l'homme se collant contre lui.

Il sentait l'odeur des bois et celle des cigarettes émaner du corps du noah. Sa respiration contre son torse, alors que ses mains s'affairaient à faire le tour de ses hanches. Allen se donna une claque mental et se calma, en se disant qu'il ne devait pas se sentir aussi troublé à cause de la présence si proche de l'homme. Mais le fait était là : il était troublé.

Tyki se releva quand il eut finit. Il attrapa les bandages usagés et alla les jeter tout en récupérant ce qu'il avait utilisé. Il revient dans la chambre.

-alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

-j'ai faim. Murmura le jeune homme, se sentant un peu gêné.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de demander quelque chose, il avait plus l'habitude de se débrouillé seul. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait devoir demander beaucoup de chose au Noah et cela le rendait embarrassé.

-d'accords ! Je vais te préparer ton repas. Tu veux quelque chose d'autre en entendant ?

Allen réfléchit une seconde avant de demander :

-mes habits !

-pas besoin. Répliqua-t-il. Tu vas rester toute la semaine dans ce lit, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt que tu te t'habilles. D'ailleurs demain j'irai t'acheter des caleçons, les miens ne t'iront pas.

Allen ne put empêcher de rougir en entendant cette parole. Tyki allait lui acheter des sous-vêtements et ça s'était encore plus embarrassant que lui demander des services.

S'il savait que cela venait juste de commencer.

Tyki lui prépara son repas, et cette fois lui amena des proportions normales pour l'estomac du maudit. Alors que Allen engloutissait sa cuisse de poulet, Tyki lui demanda :

-Je sors es-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Allen secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui faire comprendre que non et le noah partit. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Tyki était partit et Allen eut une envie pressante d'aller au toilettes. Mais dès qu'il mit un pied à terre il grimaça de douleur. Il se souleva en se tenant à la table et il sentit soudain le liquide chaud, qui emplissait ses veines, coulait le long de sa jambe. Il grimaça et fit un pas en avant, avant de s'effondrer. Il poussa un cri désarticulé et sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il trouva quand même le courage de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Il avança tout en se collant au mur. Il trouva les toilettes. Dès qu'il dut rejoindre sa chambre il comprit qu'il aurait du mal ! Son sang laisser une trace sur le parquet. Il grimaça et haleta et essaya de rejoindre sa chambre. Il glissa et allait rejoindre le sol quand un bras le rattrapa au niveau des reins. Allen se sentit coller à un torse musclé et reconnut l'odeur de Tyki, celle qu'il avait sentit quand il l'avait soigné.

-Mais qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de sortir du lit ! Hurla-t-il.

Il le souleva et le porta contre lui. Il emmena dans la salle de bain et se mit à le soigner. Sa blessure saignait abondamment mais Tyki arrêta la nouvelle hémorragie et pansa la plaie. Il prit un gant de toilettes et enleva le sang qui avait coulait sur le corps du maudit. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et se laisser faire. Il se sentait fatigué et la souffrance qu'il subissait n'aidait pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu sortit du lit ?

-je voulais aller au toilette. Lui répondit le plus jeune.

-c'est pour ça que je t'avais demandé si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. Tu ne sors pas de ton lit sans que je te le permette. Il le reprit dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Puis il nettoya les trace de sang qu'il y avait. Allen ne dit rien et s'endormit rapidement.

Il se réveilla très tard dans la nuit. Il avait un peu faim et aussi envie d'aller à nouveau au toilette. Mais vu qu'il s'était réouvert sa blessure dès qu'il s'était levé, il resta dans son lit. Il eut bien l'idée d'appeler Tyki, mais il se refusa de l'appeler. Après tout à cette heure-ci il devait dormir. Il n'avait pas envie d'abuser se sa « gentillesse ». Après tout il était un noah et lui un exorciste. Ils étaient censés être ennemi. Alors il essaya de s'endormir à nouveau. Il mit du temps mais le sommeil le gagna une nouvelle fois.

Il se réveilla, une nouvelle fois, mais avec le soleil dans le ciel. Il osa appeler L'homme tout en étant gêné de devoir l'appeler pour pouvoir aller au toilette. Tyki arriva en baillant et les cheveux entremêlés. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, le haut ayant disparu ou alors il ne l'avait pas mit.

-euh…fit Allen étonné de le voir dans cette tenue.

-bonjour. Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

Allen rougit en se rappelant sa demande et tourna la tête pour ne pas faire face à son supposé ennemi.

-j'aimerai aller au toilette.

Tyki se rapprocha et le prit sous les jambes et le souleva facilement et le porta jusqu'au toilette. Allen ne put rougir et se laissa pourtant faire. Heureusement pour lui, il le laissa seul dans les toilettes.

Et ce manège dura encore deux longues journées, jusqu'à que le pire arrive. Tout avait commencé à cause de son odeur. C'était normal qu'il sente mauvais après quatre jours sans douche. Aussi quand le noah lui dit qu'il allait le laver, Allen avait hurlé qu'il se doucherait quand il irait mieux. Mais Tyki fit la sourde oreille et l'amena de force dans la salle de bain. Allen se retrouva nu devant son ennemi et dut le laisser le laver. Il se sentit affreusement confus quand Tyki laissait son gant parcourir son corps. Il avait fermé les yeux tout le long de la manipe, en espérant que cela se finirait le plus rapidement.

Tyki prit son temps, malheureusement. Il avait remarqué la gêne du maudit et le lava très consciencieusement, aimant le visage troublé du jeune homme. C'était normal d'être gêné quand on se faisait laver par quelqu'un d'autre et il essaya de faire tenir ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Après tout, il pouvait voir le corps du jeune homme sans que celui-ci lui dise quoi que se soit.

Il avait eut du mal à comprendre au départ qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme. Mais comme on dit : on ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime. Alors quand il avait entendu que l'on ne devait absolument pas le tuer, il avait sourit. Après tout, il pouvait passer du temps avec lui sans qu'on lui demande après des explications. Même si cela était un peu douloureux pour lui, il aimait passer du temps avec le petit exorciste. Et puis il avait bien l'intention de le faire tomber dans ses bras.

La guérison de Allen semblait aller vite. Sa blessure s'était totalement refermée même si une épaisse croûte n'avait pas encore disparu. Il ne saignait plus, s'était une bonne nouvelle. Enfin tant qu'il ne se réouvrait pas la plaie. Allen faisait d'ailleurs très attention à sa blessure. Il voulait guérire vite. C'était compréhensible, il n'était pas une personne qui aimait rester allongé dans un lit à longueur de journée. De ce fait Allen attendait impatient sa guérison ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Il était tellement gêné que l'adulte s'occupe de lui, lui qui avait l'habitude de ne compter que sur lui-même.

La semaine avait passé très vite. Allen pouvait enfin sortir du lit, pas qu'il soit totalement guéri mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul. Tyki lui changer une énième fois les bandages de sa blessure.

-Ta peau est encore fragile à cet endroit mais si tu fais attention tu ne risques pas de réouvrit ta plaie. On va pouvoir aller voir le comte.

-aller…on va voir le comte ?

Tyki se releva et se lava les mains dans le baquet d'eau.

-comment crois-tu que l'on va se débarrasser du quatorzième ? En jouant au dès ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on doit juste le voir, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi le temps que le Noah meure.

-c'est douloureux ? Demanda soudain Allen, anxieux.

Tyki regarda le jeune homme et sortit une cigarette.

- pour te dire la vérité je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu cette opération se faire, mais c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé. Donc je sais que tu ne risques pas de mourir. C'est la seule chose que je peux t'affirmer. Va te changer, on y va !

Allen regarda l'homme sortit et prit ses affaires et remit sa chemise. Il boutonna les boutons et remit ses chaussures. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Maintenant il savait qu'il devait se méfier bien plus. Car il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer après qu'il serait à nouveau seul dans son corps.

Allen suivit Tyki dans la rue. Il marchait tranquillement et il s'arrêtèrent dans un cimetière. Ils attendirent un long moment et le comte arriva. Il portait relo contre son épaule et souriait grandement.

-Bien le Bonjour Allen Walker. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. J'ai appris une fâcheuse nouvelle te concernant mais ne t'inquiète pas on va se débarrasser de cet être très rapidement.

Allen ne répondit rien mais resta sur ses gardes tout le long de son speech. Il tendit une fiole que Tyki prit.

-bois ça et ça le tuera. C'est très efficace. Mais attend d'être à nouveau dans la maison.

Tyki rangea la fiole dans sa veste et salua le comte qui partit. Allen ne le lâcha pas des yeux et suivi Tyki qui partait. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison où Tyki résidait pour l'instant. Allen s'assit dans le salon et Tyki prit un verre où il fit couler le liquide de la fiole.

Le liquide était brun et épais. Il dégageait une odeur plus qu'affreuse et Allen grimaça en le sentant. Il se boucha le nez et avala d'un coup la solution. Le goût était bien plus horrible que l'odeur, au point que Allen en vomit presque. Presque parce qu'il se tordit de douleur avant. Il lâcha le verre qu'il alla se briser sur le parquet en mille morceaux alors que le maudit se tordait de douleur. Son corps se consumait de l'intérieur alors qu'il avait l'impression de geler de l'extérieur. La fièvre monta rapidement et Allen fut pris de convulsion. Tyki le prit dans ses bras et l'amena rapidement dans la chambre où il le coucha.

Allen cria durant une journée de douleur. Il avait l'impression que l'on le disloquait de ses membres, que l'on le découpait en petit morceau. Il vivait une réelle torture. La fièvre le faisait délirer en plus, il ne pouvait plus avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Tyki dut le forcer à rester dans le lit et essaya de faire tomber sa fièvre comme il le pouvait. Cela dura une journée. Quand les effets du médicament prirent fin Allen tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve !

Il se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et avec un affreux mal à la tête. Ses draps étaient trempés à cause de sa sueur. Il n'arriva pas à se souvenir pourquoi il était dans le lit et se souvient brusquement de la fiole et de la douleur qu'avait suivit. Il se passa une main sur son front et soupira. Il allait se lever quand il remarqua le Noah accoudée au lit. Il dormait les sourcils froncés. Allen eut un petit sourire qu'il chassa bien vite en se rappelant qu'il était son ennemi. Il se leva doucement et fit attention de ne pas gêné l'homme. Il alla dans la salle de bain. Il fit tomber tous ses vêtements au sol et pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Il frissonna en premier en sentant l'eau froide tombait sur son corps mais très vite l'eau chaude arriva. Allen soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette douce caresse. Il resta un long moment sous la douche avant de commencer à se laver. Alors qu'il se rinçait le corps la porte s'ouvrit. Il sursauta et vit une silhouette apparaître dans la pièce.

-je suis venue t'amener des habits propres. Ils seront un peu grands mais ça ira le temps que je lave tes habits.

Allen hocha la tête et le vit ramasser ses habits et en poser d'autre. Il baissa la tête quand il eut sortit. Il savait que Tyki ne l'avait pas vu mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougit. Il soupira et arrêta l'eau. Il sortit et attrapa une serviette pour sécher son corps.

Maintenant il se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer. Il était débarrassé du Noah mais il était redevenu un ennemi aux yeux des Noah. Il soupira et mit les habits que Tyki lui avait amenés. Il flottait dedans, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu la différence de carrure entre lui et le brun.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas bien se battre tant qu'il avait l'estomac vide. Il se fit à manger et avala tout ce qui était comestible dans la pièce. Il avalait sa dernière bouchée de fromage blanc quand Tyki apparu avec ses habits. Il avala une bouteille d'eau et attrapa ses habits. Il alla se changer dans la chambre et rendit les habits au brun.

-merci. Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça maintenant que je suis débarrassé du quatorzième ?

Tyki, les bras prit par les habits, regarda le maudit une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda le Noah.

Allen se prépara à tout, sauf à ce qui suivit.

-oui !

Tyki attrapa alors le menton du maudit et colla sa bouche contre son homonyme. Allen écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de l'homme contre les siennes. Il sentit la langue de celui-ci lui lécher ses lèvres. Et il repoussa violemment l'homme. Il regarda effrayé l'homme devant lui, qui lui avait volé son premier baiser et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Tyki resta là où il était une main recouvrant son visage. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Mais il n'avait pas put s'empêcher. Il regarda la porte grande ouverte. Mais il se rassura en se disant que tout n'était pas perdu.

Allen ne courut jamais aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il s'arrêta hors d'haleine, les larmes aux yeux. Il toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres et serra les dents. Il plaqua ses mains contre son visage et laissa ses larmes couler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes de couler. Il n'arrivait pas oublier le geste de Tyki. Il l'avait embrassé, lui son ennemi. Il se calma lentement et se dirigea vers une église où il pourrait utiliser l'arche…Mais es-ce que l'arche allait continuait de fonctionner maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus la contrôler.

Allen arriva à l'église et fit le numéro que l'on lui avait donné. L'homme s'effaça et Allen se dirigea vers la pièce où la porte de l'arche était entreposée. Il prit place au milieu de la porte et attendit. Il regardait sans cesse le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui c'était passé. Mais dès qu'il comprit qu'il allait aller au QG, il enferma se souvenir loin dans son esprit.

Il arriva sans problème au QG. Heureusement qu'il avait prit bien soin d'installer toutes ses portes quand il possédait le pouvoir du musicien. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans le QG il se sentit prit, étouffé ! Lenalee, Kro, Lavi, Tout le monde le serrait dans ses bras. Il devint vite bleu et on dut le lâcher. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration et regarda tout le monde. Il se sentit soudain mal en pesant qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule pensée à leur égard. Mais garda le sourire devant eux.

-Où étais-tu passé ? On a eu peur pour toi !

-désolé.

-qu'es-ce qui t'es arrivé Allen ?

Allen se tourna vers Lavi qui souriait à ses côtés.

-Je ne me souviens plus. Mentit facilement le maudit.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de faire le moindre bruit et Allen comprit que l'heure des explications était arrivée. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vécu plus d'une semaine avec leur ennemi.

-Je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais juste que je ne possède plus la mémoire que quatorzième mais après c'est le troue noir. Je…Je suis désolé. Mentit Allen comme un arracheur de dent.

Tout le monde y cru. Il dut passer des testes pour prouver qu'il n'avait plus la moindre trace du noah en lui. Quand il put retourner dans sa chambre il s'effondra sur son lit ! Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire comme si rien n'était aux yeux de Link, qui devait encore le surveiller. Il s'endormit tout en pensant au baiser de Tyki. Il se réveilla de très bonne heure. Il prit des affaires et se changea, après avoir pris une douche. Il se dirigea vers le réfectoire et prit commande au près du chef cuistot. Il dégusta son petit déjeuner et alla dans la salle d'entraînement. Il devait se changer les esprits mais il repensa à sa blessure et grogna tout en changeant de direction. Il se déplaça dans les couloirs du QG sans chercher quoi que se soit. Il s'appuya à un mur et posa sa tête contre ce même mur. Il laissa son esprit vagabondé et sans le vouloir laissa sa main toucher ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'embrasse et pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser ? Il ferma les yeux et chassa les larmes de ses yeux.

Un mois s'écoula. Allen avait reprit les missions comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait avoué à personne son mensonge te cette histoire fut une affaire classée. Enfin pas pour Allen, qui dès qu'il laissait son esprit vagabondé il repensait au baiser de Tyki. Ils étaient en mission. Allen se battait avec Kanda quand un groupe d'akuma arriva au renfort des autres. Et il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Tyki et Road, qui avait kidnappait relo. Allen s'arrêta tout bonnement en voyant l'homme. Kanda lui hurla après mais Allen n'y fit pas attention. Les akuma les encerclèrent mais ne les attaquèrent pas.

-Allen !! On est venu te chercher ! Lança Road toute joyeuse.

Allen serra son arme et cria :

-Hein ?

Alors que Kanda hurla :

-QUOI ?!

Road se tourna vers Tyki qui observait Allen, qui le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mais quand Tyki remarqua la boue boudeuse de Road il tourna la tête vers le côté.

-tu ne lui as pas dit !

Du côté des exorcistes Kanda s'était tourné vers Allen, qui commençait à se demander si son mensonge n'allait pas être découvert.

-pourquoi es-ce qu'il vienne te chercher ?!

Kanda avait pointé son sabre vers le maudit.

-je n'en sais rien.

-ne ment pas, moyashi !

-Je te dis la vérité ! Hurla Allen, qui ne comprenait rien.

Il porta sa main à son front. Il avait encore une migraine qui commencer. Depuis un mois il avait toujours de grands maux de tête. Et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

-la transformation a commencé ?

La question surpris les deux exorcistes. Ils regardèrent la jeune fille qui volait grâce au parapluie. Elle avait un sourire énigmatique et se mit à expliquer :

-tu deviens un noah allen-kun ! C'est super on va être dans la même famille à partir de maintenant.

-quoi ? S'étrangla le maudit alors qu'il se tenait la tête.

-Ce sont les effets secondaires de la potion. Le traître est mort mais en contre partit, tu deviens un noah. Enfin, si la personne survit.

Allen regarda Tyki, il se rappelait bien qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il meurt. Remarquant le regard du jeune homme, Tyki sourit.

-Si je t'avais dit que tu avais des chances de mourir, tu ne l'aurais pas prit. Et puis, je savais que tu étais assez résistant pour survivre à cette épreuve.

Allen grimaça. La douleur s'intensifiait. Kanda comprenant que Allen allait devenir un ennemi s'attaqua à lui. Allen ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre. Il savait qu'il devait mourir. Et même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu se protéger. Il avait bien trop mal. Aussi Allen fut étonné d'être sauvé par un Akuma. Kanda trancha l'akuma qui avait fait bouclier. Allen se sentit être prit dans les bras de quelqu'un. Mais il ne réfléchit pas trop. Il était dans un brouillard et ni les sons ni la vue ne pouvaient l'aider à se repérer. Il ne sut non plus quand il tomba dans un sommeil.

Allen se réveilla dans un lit. Il grimaça en se rappelant une scène identique qui avait eut lieu un mois plutôt. Il soupira et passa une main à son front. La douleur était partit. Il remarqua que la peau de sa main était brune. Un doute s'émit dans son cerveau et il se dirigea vers le premier miroir qu'il trouva, qui fort heureusement était dans la même pièce où il était. Des stigmates barraient son front et toute sa peau était devenue brune alors que ses yeux avait prit une teinte dorée. Seul son bras, qui portait son innocence, était resté normal. Il essaya de redevenir normal et après un moment sa peau et ses yeux redevenaient normaux. Allen repartit s'asseoir sur le lit et se demanda, une nouvelle fois, où étaient passés ses habits. Il portait simplement son caleçon. Encore une fois. Il remarqua des habits pliés sur une chaise. Il soupira et prit les habits. Il y avait un pantalon qui était un peu large au niveau des jambes et un tee-shirt noir sans manches. Il les enfila et sortit de la chambre. Dès qu'il sortit, il remarqua que un akuma, habillé en soubrette et étant sous son apparence humaine, attendait derrière la porte. L'akuma s'inclina et lui demanda posément de le suivre. Allen suivit l'akuma et remarqua que les couloirs ressemblaient à ceux qui y avait dans l'arche. Il comprit donc qu'il était dans la nouvelle arche du comte millénium. L'akuma l'amena dans un salon où une immense table trônait en son centre. Divers Noah étaient assis sur une chaise. Le comte était lui aussi là. Allen avala sa salive et regarda les noah, il en connaissait certain et d'autre non.

-Allen-kun tu arrive juste attend pour le souper. Installe-toi !

Allen regarda les noah et alla s'asseoir à côté de Road, qui faisait de grande geste pour qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Allen aurait préféré être assis ailleurs car il se retrouvait juste ne face de Tyki. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette. Puis il posa sa main sur son ventre. Allen regarda les mets posés sur la table. L'estomac d'Allen était ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour lui, alors oubliant dans quelle position il était, il se mit à prendre un plat. Tyki comprit ce qui allait se passer, prit vite de quoi remplir son estomac sous les remarques mesquines de David. Mais dans les minutes qui suivirent, la table fut vidée de ses mets. Les plats s'entreposaient autour d'Allen qui attrapait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Les noah et le comte regardèrent Allen et Tyki lui sortit une cigarette, il avait mangé à sa faim. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de personne. Allen venait d'engloutir la dernière cuisse de poulet quand il demanda :

-il reste quelque chose ?

-non. Répondit Tyki, en souriant devant les regards de merlan frits de sa famille.

Allen le regarda et baissa très vite la tête. Tyki fit celui qui ne s'en rendait pas comte, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Mais personne ne dit rien.

-Allen-kun ! Je suis heureux de te voir dans notre famille. Mais il va falloir que tu te débarrasse de ton innocence.

Allen regarda le comte. Il savait que maintenant qu'il était un noah il ne pouvait plus être un exorciste et de plus ses amis étaient maintenant ses ennemis. Ils avaient ordre de le tuer maintenant qu'il était un noah. Mais se séparer de son innocence…

-non.

Sa réponse avait fusé et tout le monde le regardait étonné.

-Pourquoi ?

-tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de refuser d'obéir au comte ! Relo.

-je ne veux pas perdre mon bras.

Le comte médita cette réponse et Allen espéra qu'il serait d'accord. Après tout son innocence était une partie de lui-même.

-tu as raison. Par contre je vais scellé ton innocence. Cela ne te pose pas de problème Allen-kun ?

-non comte.

-bien.

Il se leva et partit. Les Jasdavid regardaient leurs assiettes et se tournèrent vers le nouveau.

-Comment as-tu osé mangé tout ce qu'il y avait ! Hurlèrent-t-ils à l'unisson, prêt à tirer sur Allen.

-Je n'ais fait que me nourrir. Et j'ajouterais que j'ai encore faim. Répondit Allen, n'ayant pas peur des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent et se préparèrent à se battre quand Tyki se mêla à la discussion.

-Je vous ferais signalait que ce sera à toujours comme ça quand Allen mangera avec nous.

Allen ne répliqua rien, il laissa couler. Il ne voulait pas trop devenir proche d'eux. Surtout de Tyki. Il se leva et retourna à sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il ne contrôlait rien de sa vie. Absolument rien. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il essaya de trouver le sommeil mais il le fuyait comme la peste. On toqua à la porte. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne chercha pas à savoir qui s'était. Il n'en avait pas envie. Le lit se pencha et il sentit quelqu'un à côtés de lui. Il soupira, assez fortement pour que la personne attende.

-tu vas très vite t'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, Allen.

Il avait murmuré son prénom dans son oreille. Ce qui pour résultat fit frissonner le jeune homme. Allen se releva et fusilla du regard le brun. Il ne pourrait pas essayer de fuir Tyki, ici c'était impossible.

-le comte m'a donné ordre de m'occuper de toi. Je suis ton tuteur en quelque sorte, jusqu'à que tu puisses utiliser tes pouvoirs comme il faut.

Allen ne répondit pas et fixa Tyki.

-pourquoi ?

Il avait posé la question, sans sens rendre compte. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, mais Tyki sourit. Il comprit ce que demandait le maudit.

-c'est simple : j'en avais envie.

Allen s'éloigna de l'homme. Celui-ci se positionna au-dessus du corps du plus jeune, le bloquant.

-tu…

Allen n'arrivait pas à formuler sa phrase. Il n'aimait pas le sourire de l'homme et ni son visage qui s'approchait de son propre visage. Il lui murmura, très lentement, leurs lèvres se touchant presque :

-tu as aimé ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps au plus jeune de répondre qu'il déposa sa bouche contre celle du maudit. Au début ce ne fut qu'une légère pression, mais très vite la langue du plus âgé essaya d'entrée dans la bouche de l'autre. Allen refusa l'accès, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent peu de temps après. Tyki accepta l'offre et offrit un baiser plus fougueux au jeune homme. Allen s'accrocha à la chemise du brun, qui lui suçait sa lèvre inférieure. Quand le baiser prit fin, Allen ouvrit ses yeux et les planta dans ceux du brun. Il frissonna devant leur intensité et quand il se pencha une nouvelle fois, Allen accepta directement son baiser. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de l'adulte et laissa son corps découvrit de nouvelle sensation.

-Alors, tu aimes ?

Allen tourna la tête, rouge.

Mais Tyki le força à répondre.

-oui.

Allen n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avouer qu'il aimait être embrassé par l'homme. Mais le fait était là, il aimait. Tyki dormit avec Allen cette nuit là. Il ne fit rien, il ne voulait pas forcer le jeune homme.

Les choses s'accéléraient pour le maudit. Son innocence avait été scellée. Au début les liens qui se croisaient sur son bras le dérangeaient mais au final il s'y habitua. Très peu de temps après il avait fait d'horrible cauchemar, mémoire des noah envahissant son esprit. Tyki l'avait serré dans ses bras toutes les nuits où la mémoire lui revenait. Suite à ça, il devait apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Et la première chose qu'il dut faire fut prendre des cours de piano. Car il était le nouveau musicien. On avait même installé dans sa chambre un piano à queue. Et sa relation avec Tyki avançait lentement. Personne n'était au courant, enfin normalement. Allen ne se sentait toujours pas capable d'aller plus loin avec son petit ami. Mais il se sentait seul à chaque fois que Tyki partait pour une mission. Son lit semblait froid sans le corps de son amant pour le réchauffer. Alors pour se changer l'esprit il sortit.

Il se promenait dans les ruelles de Paris. Il se moquait des regards des passants sur son aspect. Il vagabonda un moment dans une rue avant d'entrer dans un magasin de musique. Il se dirigea vers les partitions et s'acheta un livre de partition, qu'il n'avait pas. Il ressortit en feuilletant le livre. A voix basse, il chantait la partition en lisant les notes. Il aimait bien cette musique et décida qu'il la jouerait dès qu'il serait rentré. Mais en attendant, il se dirigea vers un café pour aller boire quelque de chaud.

Il marchait tranquillement quand il se stoppa. Il ferma son livre et laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps. Il regarda les gens devant-lui qui s'étaient aussi arrêté.

-allen-kun. Murmura la jeune fille.

Allen fixa Lenallee et les autres exorcistes. A ses côtés il y avait Lavi et Miranda. Tous étaient choqué de le voir. Allen ne fit aucun geste et attendit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il en avait besoin. Peut-être pour pouvoir faire un trait sur sa vie d'avant.

-tu es en vie, Allen.

Il plissa les yeux.

-pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

-je pensais que tu te suiciderais à cause dut fait que tu sois devenu un Noah. Lui répondit le rouquin.

Allen serra son livre et répondit :

-et bien tu te trompe Lavi. Je suis bien vivant et je compte le restait.

-et tuer des humains ?

Allen sentit la colère montait en lui.

-Si les humains meurent, c'est parce qu'ils n'apprennent pas de leurs erreurs. Ils les répètent depuis des centaines d'années. Si le comte me demande de tuer, je devrais lui obéir. Mais pour l'instant il faut que j'apprenne à utiliser mes pouvoirs correctement.

-Allen-kun. Commença Miranda. Ton bras…ça ne te fait pas mal ?

Allen regarda les liens qui se serraient sur son bras pour brimer l'innocence.

-non.

-qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lavi, sa main se rapprochant de son maillet.

-ça me serre à sceller mon innocence. A vrai dire c'est très pratique. Mais dis-moi Lavi, vas-tu m'attaquer ?

Lavi fronça les sourcils et attrapa son arme.

-malheureusement oui. Tu es un noah et on doit te tuer.

-je vois.

Allen ne bougea pas. Il regarda ses amis activer leur innocence. Un sourire triste glissa sur ses lèvres et il fit demi-tour. Les exorcistes écarquillèrent les yeux devant son acte avant de voir une foule d'Akuma les encerclaient.

-désolé ! J'aimerais bien me battre mais je ne peux pas. Amusez-vous bien !

Allen fit un signe de la main et partit. Il retourna vite dans l'arche et alla dans sa chambre. Il s'assit devant son piano et déposa sa partition.

C'était fini.

Il avait tiré un trait sur son passé. Des larmes coulèrent pendant qu'il jouait. La musique enjouée se transforma en une musique douce et mélancolique. Ses anciens amis étaient devenus ses ennemis, ses ennemis sa famille.

-qu'es-ce qui te rends si triste, Allen ?

La musique se stoppa alors que Allen se relevait pour voir son amant devant le piano. Il souriait et Allen se précipita contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et trembla dans ses bras.

-Allen ? Demanda Tyki.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et embrassa le brun. Tyki sécha ses larmes et le serra dans ses bras.

-c'est fini.

Tyki fronça les sourcils.

-quoi donc ?

-j'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur mon passé.

Allen se cajola dans les bras de son amant et releva la tête vers lui.

-ta mission est finie ?

-oui.

-alors…Allen baissa la tête et murmura, faisons-le.

Tyki eut un blanc et entendant la requête de son petit ami. Il le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et colla sa bouche contre la sienne.

-tu es sure ?

-oui.

Tyki prit alors le jeune homme et le déposa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa, sa langue jouant un ballet que eux seul connaissaient. Il enleva le haut du maudit et mordilla la base du cou. Il lécha ensuite sa morsure et se déplaça contre l'épaule. Il refit la même action et entendit soupirer le jeune homme. Il sourit alors que sa bouche se tracer un chemin sur le torse imberbe du maudit. Il lécha doucement un des tétons ce qui fit gémir Allen. Il le mordilla, puis le suça tandis qu'une de ses mains taquinait l'autre. Il joua un moment avec ses tétons puis remonta pour embrasser le jeune homme. Il plaqua ses hanches contre le jeune homme. Il frotta son érection contre celle de son amant. Ce qui tira un nouveau gémissement de la part d'Allen. Tyki s'amusa un peu avec lui, puis il descendit au pantalon. Il détacha la fermeture éclair avec ses dents, la faisant descendre très doucement, laissant Allen se frustré un petit peu. Il détacha le bouton de la même manière. Il regarda l'érection bien visible caché par le sous-vêtement. Allen rougit et poussa un gémissement en sentant Tyki le mordre doucement. Il sentit sa main lui enlevait son dernier habit alors que sa langue tracer déjà un chemin sur verge dressée. Tyki taquina un peu le gland avant de l'engloutir et de le sucer avidement. Allen plongea ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son amant. Sa voix s'éleva encore plus dans la chambre. Tyki avala le reste du membre et commença à faire des va et vient lentement, arrachant des cris sensuels à son amant. Puis Tyki taquina l'entré de Allen. Il lâcha la verge pour regardait l'orifice de son amant. Allen sentait son souffle et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un cri en sentant la langue du brun faire le contour de son orifice. Il se mit à trembler alors que Tyki lui donnait du plaisir. Puis un tout autre cri retentit dans la chambre quand Tyki le pénétra d'un doigt. Allen sentit les larmes affluait à ses yeux alors que la douleur persistait.

-calme-toi. Ça va passer, il faut que tu te détente.

Allen fit, avec difficulté, ce que son amant lui demanda. Tyki commença à bouger doucement. Au début Allen grimacer puis son expression changea. Tyki alla embrasser Allen, alors qu'il mettait un second doigt à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Allen se laissa faire et supporta la nouvelle douleur, qui disparu très vite sous les vagues de plaisir. Quand Tyki trouva la prostate, Allen hurla. Tyki serra les dents et fini vite de le préparer. Allen griffa le dos de Tyki quand il le pénétra doucement. Tyki attendit que le douleur s'estompe avant de commencer. Allen lui donna son feu vert et Tyki bougea doucement puis de plus en plus vite, tapant dans la prostate. Allen jouit rapidement et Tyki serra les dents quand il sentit Allen se contracter autour de son membre. Puis il se remit à bouger et éjacula dans Allen, peu de temps après.

Allen dormait dans les bras de son amant. Tyki sourit à son tour et s'endormir.

A partir de ce jour, Allen devint un vrai Noah et n'eut plus de pitié pour les humains. Depuis ce jour, il est l'ennemi de l'ordre noir.

XOXxoxXOXxoxXOXxoxXOxXoxOOXxo

Bon la fin est pas terrible comme le lemon, mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux. Désolé.


End file.
